Somewhere, Inbetween, It was there
by Sub Rosa 19
Summary: Lily is pretty, smart and loves soccer. She starts a campaign to get soccer up at Hogwarts and through all of this becomes the Marauders friend.Though all the flirting, slaps, fight and pranks Lily grows a little more than fond James, but James seems to h
1. The Plan

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:** Although I would love to be the fantastic genius that created the evolutionary series of 'Harry Potter' books, sadly I am not. This title, however, goes to the lady richer than the queen, Ms J.K Rowling.

**SUMMARY:** Lily is pretty, smart and loves soccer. She starts a campaign to get soccer up at Hogwarts and through all of this becomes the Marauders friend.

Though all the flirting, slaps, fights and pranks Lily grows a little more than fond James, but James seems to have fallen in love with someone else. What is she to do!

**(A/N):** This is my first fanfic so ease me into the bagging if you have to. I have dedicated this fic to all those wonderful writers who have kept me entertained for the year. I especially want to give a shout out to Ivy Climbing, the wonderfully talented writer of Emerald Eyes. This Fan fiction must have been the best Lily/James fic I have read. Sadly, she or he (I must say it seems like more of a girls fic, but anyway) have decided not to update. Hopefully she or he will get the message and continue with their marvellous story.

**CHAPTER 1:** The Plan

A average height girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, walked into Honeydukes, Diagon Alleys resident sweet shop. She surveyed the crowds and a frown rested on her face as her eyes rested on a girl with long auburn hair.

"You suck Lily, where have you been? I spent 20 minutes searching for you!" She walked up to the girl, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. Allie was not very pleased with Lily, they were supposed to head back to Hogwarts 10 minutes ago.

"Opps, I must of got caught up in the sugar quills. Look, they got marshmallow ones now." Lily rummaged through her newly acquired bag of sweets as the door closed behind them. She pulled out one of the wrapping and stuck it out in Allies face.

"Here, you can have one if you want." Lily smiled widely. If she was lucky Allie would let the mishap go. Allie looked up at Lily, She seemed to have lightened up, but the frown still on her face.

"Next time you run away, I am going to have to ditch you." Allie said with a humph as she grabbed the Sugar Quill and shoved it her mouth.

"What ever you say mother." Lily mocked under her breath.

"What was that?" Allie inquired as the reached the Hogwarts main door.

"Nothing", Lily replied with a singsong voice. A grin was playing on her face.

* * *

Lily woke up to the sounds of the alarm clock. She groaned, this was the start of the second term of her fifth year in Hogwarts. She threw her covers back over her head and laid back into her pillow. It wasn't long before someone was tapping her on her shoulder.

"Lily get up, we are going to miss breakfast. Hurry up, you are such a lazy cow Lily." It was Allie her roommate and best friend.

"Fine, can you stop pestering me now." Lily droned out, coming under her covers.

"I'll see you at breakfast, right?' Allie asked.

"Yeah." Lily got up and headed straight towards the bathroom.

Lily put he wand in her robe pocket and started to head down the common room stairs. She stopped as she heard voices.

"_Padfoot, it's coming in a couple days. Moony'll need out help."_

"_I know, but I don't know if I can get out of detention. McGonagall will kill me. It'll be the fifth detention I have missed this year."_

"_Come on Padfoot, breakfast will end soon."_

Lily could hear the common room door close. She was dead sure the voices belonged to James Potter and Sirius Black.

Sirius was one of the most wanted guys in the entire school. The object of many girl's affection, he was, of course, popular and devilishly handsome. His hair was long and shaggy, a midnight black that added a mysterious feeling to him. Tall, dark, and handsome. With someone with such charming looks, he easily got any girl he wanted, and just as easily dropped them once he got bored. This was the main reason why Lily wasn't to fond of him, Sirius had no consideration towards other's feelings, especially when it is concerned women.

James was also one of the most sought after guys in Hogwarts. His hair was wild and unruly, wind blown and untameable, girls claimed it was just heaven passing your fingers through the mass. Lily nearly thought about puking every time girls would talk about him. _"Oh my god, James is sooo hot. Did you see the way he was looking at me in class? I swear him and me are made for each other.'_ Girls were sometimes so pathetic. Some argued that it was his hazel eyes that won all those hearts, and by just one glimpse into those vast swirls, framed neatly with glasses, your legs would turn to jello. There were many things girls loved about him, such as his Quidittch-induced muscles, or his charming lop-sided grin, his flirtatious ways or the heaps of gold attached to his family name. He was just like Sirius, a player. Known for his broom closet snogs and one-night stands, and, of course, his many detentions due to the pranks he and the Marauders pulled.

Lily, however didn't see anything in him, except for maybe air.

The Marauders motto is ' No-one is safe in the hands of Hogwarts, well, except for maybe us."

Lily was sure this line came straight from either Sirius or James.

Remus was in general, kind, loving sweet and at most times civil, and something as conceited as that wouldn't come from him.

Peter, well, was just Peter. He was shy and wasn't the brightest one in the bunch.

Anyway, smug, arrogant and cocky were words only related to James and Sirius.

Lily thought about what she heard, if it was Potter and Black, who were Padfoot and Moony?

'Oh, stuff this' Lily thought. She decided to hurry down to breakfast after struggling to decipher the conversation. "It will just have to wait."

* * *

For 2 years straight, every term, Lily Evans would inquire about creating a inter-school soccer competition. It was not like she didn't like Quidditch, hell, she loved watching it. But, her first love was soccer. She had played it when she was younger are then started playing for her local club.

She really thought it would be a good idea to introduce a muggle sport in the school. Having a lot of students who were half muggle and muggleborn it would help take a step in the right direction to diminish the prejudice against muggles and muggleborns.

Yet, every year she would get that answer, It would be too hard to introduce a new sport, not to mention it would clash with Quidditch.

Lily wanted to say in reply everytime"And that would be so bad, huh?" , but decided against it due to the frightening thought of having to face detention.

She was proud of her untarnished record and planned to keep it that way for the rest of her schooling career.

Getting back to the point, she planned to inquire yet again to Professor McGonagall and this time she had a plan.

She would first state out her arguments for the inclusion of soccer, then would ask the Professor is she could see if there was any interest between the pupils. If there was, which she was sure there would be, she could have a opening trial game. If it was successful they could slowly ease it into the school calendar.

Lily was sure the plan was foolproof; there was no way McGonagall could refuse.

She would talk to the Professor after class.

* * *

**(A/N):** Sorry there wasn't any James, but I swear I will get him in the next chapter. I needed this chapter to be like an introduction into the world of Lily.

Hopefully you guys will help me out and review! Any suggestions will be of great help.

Tootles,

Lovmysr


	2. Lets get it started!

**DISCLAIMER:** Although I would love to be the fantastic genius that created the evolutionary series of 'Harry Potter' books, sadly I am not. This title, however, goes to the lady richer than the queen, Ms J.K Rowling.

**(A/N): **It was a great feeling to get reviews. I really find writing my weak side in English so getting reviews make me feel uplifted.

**Padfoot's girl 44: ** Thanks for the heads up about the reviews, I am kinda new to the process.

The thing about soccer is that I really haven't got a clue what I am talking about. I kinda have reasons though, I am from Australia, and down here soccer isn't that big. I am a lover, though, of AFL (Australian Football League) and NRL (National Football League) so it might help when I talk about soccer.

I did however did write a story for school where I used soccer as a main theme so I did a bit of research- so that will come in handy, but I would really love it if you could hep me out sometimes and point our any mistakes when it comes to terms and plays. I would appreciate it.

**Emmy: **I am glad you like the way I portray Lily. I have really gotten sick of the way people make her a bitchy snob. It really reminds me of Hermionie's personality, and I reckon Lily is way different. Anyway, I don't think James would be into her if she were like that.

Nah, I haven't read the Sisterhood of Travelling Pants, although I am sure I have heard my friends talk about it. Thanks for the heads up about looking into that. It might really help me develop my story.

**SP: **Very true, I admit it would be called football in Britain, but I am from Australia and a really big AFL (Australian Football League) and NRL (National Football League) fanatic, so saying football kinda confuses me between to two. I you really want me too, I will change it.

**Anon: **I hate to tell you this, but I am not a big soccer fan! Sorry, I kinda explain my use of soccer (or football as SP would like me to call it) in my reply to 'Padfoot's Girl 44'.

I am glad you like my story so far and I promise I won't take long on my updates, and if I do you have my permission to hunt me down and shoot me or maybe just complain until you annoy the hell out of me, forcing me into writing more.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: **Lets Get It Started!

_**Previously:**_

_Getting back to the point, she planned to inquire yet again to Professor McGonagall and this time she had a plan._

_She would first state out her arguments for the inclusion of soccer, then would ask the Professor is she could see if there was any interest between the pupils. If there was, which she was sure there would be, she could have a opening trial game. If it was successful they could slowly ease it into the school calendar._

_Lily was sure the plan was foolproof; there was no way McGonagall could refuse._

_She would talk to the Professor after class._

Lily sighed. She was in her second last class of the day, History of Magic. After having already 40 minutes of Professor Binns chatting away she finally realised that she should of killed herself in the holidays. Suicide would have been the only possible way to never have to hear or take Professor Binns classes again.

She turned her head around her to view the rest of her classmates.

Allie was making witch paper chains. Remus was struggling to stay awake, his eyes would droop then Allie would throw a piece of paper at his head and he would be up again.

Potter and Black, well, there was no salvaging them. They were fast asleep. The Hufflepuffs were also taking their midday naps.

History of Magic is the only class you can get away with doing anything you like. It was not like Professor Binns let them sleep in his class, he was just totally clueless to it happening.

All of a sudden Professor Binns turned around from the board.

"You may all go, and don't forget to write the two foot essay on the establishment of the Ministry of Magic."

There were loud groans as everyone shuffled out of the room and headed toward their next class.

"I am going to ask her!" Lily couldn't contain her excitement she had waited all day to ask Professor McGonagall about the Soccer Comp.

"Huh? Whatcha talking about?" Allie was beyond confused.

"The soccer comp, dumbarse. The one I ask about every term of every year?" Lily extended the word 'every' so that Allie would understand.

Allies face was still a look of confusion until it finally dawned on her. "Oh, that comp." She said, "My brain had temporarily had a mind blank." Allie smiled at her stupidity.

"And that's what you get for picking someone stupid as your best friend." Lily stated with a smile on her face as they walked into the transfiguration classroom. McGonagall had not arrived yet.

"I'm not stupid!" Allie defended. Lily snorted. They sat down at their tables at the side of the room.

"What ever you say, oh dim best friend." Lily reached into her book bag and placed the transfiguration textbook, quill and parchment on her table.

Allie sniffed, "Meanie."

Lily smiled.

Professor McGonagall walked into the room, the bottom of her robes trailing behind her.

"Hello. I first would like to welcome you to the start of the second term. I hope you all had a well-deserved holiday, but now it is back to work. This term in transfiguration you will be learning how to covert household items into items of nature.

As a part of this course you will have to work in groups to complete an assignment that will go towards your grades in this subject."

The class yet again groaned.

"No need for complaining in this class." Professor McGonagall stated. "You do not have to worry about that now, it is still a few week away." The students' faces dropped.

"I would like you all to hand in your assignments that were to be completed over the holidays." She looked expectantly at the students and watched them ruffle through there bags. Some of the had looks of confusion, they had probably forgotten. Others just didn't care.

She watched as one by one they handed over a crumpled piece of parchment.

"Today, you will read through the introduction of this topic, then write a two and a half foot essay on what you know about this topic, and what you expect to learn. If this essay is not completed in class it will be set as you homework." McGonagall sat down and started to read the handed in assignments.

Lily open out her book and started to read.

'_The conversion of household products to objects of nature is a key part in the roots of Transfiguration. You must be able to know the workings of this the be able to understand the theory and science of conversion._

_Your wrist will have to flick and swish in an anti-clockwise direction for the transformation to work._

_For example, turning a wooden table into a log must use an anti-clockwise hand movement. Failure to do this will set your table alight and will cause you grievance bodily harm.'_

Lily screwed up her face and shuddered.

She wrote the date on her piece of parchment and started her homework.

* * *

Class had finally ended. She had got through more than a foot and a half of the essay and was pretty pleased with herself.

She waited patiently at Professor McGonagall's desk as the other walked out. As Allie passed she whispered good luck.

"Thanks." She whispered in return.

Allie winked.

McGonagall lifted her head.

"Yes?' she asked.

Lily sucked in.

"I would like to ask you once again about the soccer competion. I have thought about what it would give back to the school and was wondering if you could here my views."

The Professor sighed.

"Miss Evans, you have asked me this for 2 years now and I am sure I will give you the same response."

"Would you be willing to hear me again?" Lily knew she was trying her luck, but she wasn't going to give in so easily.

"If you honestly believe you may change my mind Miss Evans, you may ask again."

Lily smiled and pulled a chair towards the teacher table and sat down.

"Soccer is a muggle sport. A number of witches and wizards and muggleborn and half-blood, yet, there is so much prejudice against them. Using a muggle sport would help relieve the prejudices letting the Magic community embrace muggle instead of insulting them." McGonagall didn't look convinced.

Lily tried a new approach, "I want to see I anybody in the school is willing, If they are I was wondering if we could have a trial game. Maybe if that was successful we could try a proper match?" She plastered on a pleading helpless look. Lily knew this was the one facial expression nobody could turn down, not even Allie.

"It you find a number of participants," Lily face lit up. "From EVERY house" Lily looked down again. "I would be willing to see how successful this thing is."

Lily shot up, an ear to ear smile was on her face.

"Oh, thank you Professor."

"Your welcome Miss Evans. You should hurry down to dinner." The professor looked back down at her work and continued on.

Lily left the classroom in a happy flight. She skipped her way to the great hall for dinner.

* * *

**(A/N):** Sorry guys, still no James. I will see what I can do in the next chapter. Remember to review! I would love some constructive criticism.

Tootles,

Lovmysr


	3. Have we got a deal?

**DISCLAIMER:** Although I would love to be the fantastic genius that created the evolutionary series of 'Harry Potter' books, sadly I am not. This title, however, goes to the lady richer than the queen, Ms J.K Rowling.

**(A/N): **Thanks for the really great reviews. In my opinion, I think my chapters haven't been up to scratch. I sometimes have to re-write paragraphs over and over to get the best out of my writing.

By the way, I am planning to write a story to submit into a national competition. It has to be between 10 000 – 20 000 words so the story line has to be good. If you guys have any ideas, tell me, and I promise to give to some recognition for my plot.

I also want to ask you guys if you think I should write longer chapters.

You see, if I write longer chapters I can't update as often. I personally like reading longer chapters, but writing them will take me a long time with school and other commitments.

I would love to hear your opinions.

**sweet.filo.chik: **You are making me blush! That is really sweet of you to say that I write like J.K. I am glad you like the story.

**Emmy: **Yeah, I personally don't like people who start a story and don't continue it. I was wondering what you meant by Snape the one from Slytherin? Did I write something I don't remember? SP was one of my reviewers.

You seem bubbly today. Thrilled that you like the story. Your helpful comments let my story grow, so thanks.

**padfoot's girl 44: **Thanks, I hope you keep reading. Does 'The Hole' position play in the midfield or are they a striker?

**Dobbey92: **Thanks for the review. Do you think I need to make any changes to my plot or characters?

HAPPY READING!

** CHAPTER 3: **Have we got a deal?

Lily was now in the fifth year, girls dormitories up in the Gryffindor Tower with Allie.

"Maybe we should go around asking people if they want to play?" Lily questioned.

Lily and Allie we contemplating how they were going to figure out how many people would be interested in playing in the soccer competition.

"No way, unless your interested in getting hurled with a billion hexes from our good ole pals, the Slytherins." Allie replied.

"Oops, I forgot about them." Lily smiled sheepishly.

"Who's the dumbarse now, huh Lily?"

"We have you got any better ideas Miss Know-it-all?" Lily retaliated.

"Well," Allie was in deep thought "Maybe we could put up sign-up sheets on the house boards. If we gave them to the Heads of House we wouldn't have to go within a 2-mile radius of any Slytherin."

Lily wasn't sure, she was more worried about if none of them wanted to join, then her whole plan would go down the toilet.

"Allie, what if none of them want to join?" Lily was scared of even the thought.

Allie though about it and then gave her answer. "Well, my reasoning is Lily, Slytherin isn't a house to turn down a challenge, nor are they a house that likes to be left out. So, we should introduce some good old friendly Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry. That is sure to spark up some interest."

"Well how are we going to do that, genius?" Lily just wanted a nice friendly inter-school competition, not the start of World War III.

"The Marauders."

Allie said it like it was the answer to the world biggest problem, like it was the simplest thing to do.

"What!" Lily cried in exclamation. " The Marauder's? What've they got to do with anything?" Lily was beyond confused, they were the last people she wanted involve in her ingenious, 2 years in the making, soccer plan.

"Don't you see Lily, it's brilliant." Lily still had an astounded look on her face.

Allie sighed." Who are the one bunch of people who can change a teachers mood from extremely gleeful to get out of my face? Who are the one bunch of people who can piss the hell out of the Slytherins while at the same time make us piss ourselves laughing? Who are people who wreak havoc across the school for their pure enjoyment? Who Lily, Who?" Allie stated, with a demanding look on her face.

"The Marauder's." Lily sighed.

"Exactly, they are the only ones who would do it for their pure enjoyment and want nothing in return. So are we agreed on the plan?"

Lily went through it in her head. All she would have to do is put out the notices, then ask the Marauders to challenge and annoy the hell out of the Slytherins about not participating. Once that was done she would be free from any ties with the boys and she would get the rest of her plan done. It didn't seem like such a bad deal now that she looked at it this way.

With a large smile on her face, Lily answered "Agreed."

Lily and Allie walked down the Girls Dorm stairs and scanned their eyes over the small amount of people in the common room, and looked towards the Marauders.

They were sitting by the warm, crackling fire in the back corner. Melanie Rogers, a 4th year bimbo and Sirius Black were getting quiet cosy.

Lily nuged Allie in the ribs as the were crossing the room, "Maybe we should come back later." She tilted her head to the less than innocent showing Black and Rogers were giving.

"The sooner the better, we might as well get it done now." Allie grabbed her friends sleeve and started pulling her along at a faster pace.

They arrived to where the boys were sitting and waited patiently for them to realise. Remus was the first to notice.

"Hey Allie, Lily" he acknowledged.

"Hey." The girls replied. It was then that James and Peter finally cut short their conversation on the upcoming Quidditch World Cup to face the girls.

"What do you want?" James asked with an irritated face. He was particularly interested in the hearsay that Zimbabwe was going to join the Quidditch Circuit, that was just being told by Peter.

"Maybe was should leaved?" Lily whispered to Allie, now regretting coming to the Marauders for help.

"Or maybe we shouldn't." Allie whispered back sternly.

We wanted to strike a deal with you." Allie said to James.

"What type of deal?" James inquired, his interest sparking.

"Well you might want to get your mate to listen too." Lily said indicating toward the snogging Sirius and Melanie.

"Maybe you should do it?" James challenged.

Lily had no idea why James was challenging her, maybe he wanted to see if she had the balls to do something like that or maybe he just wanted to piss her off.

"Why?" Lily asked in a questioning tone. She was already sure she knew the answer.

"Never though you were a chicken, Evans." James said with a smirk. He wanted to see how far it would take her to crack.

Lily shot him the most hateful look she could muster, and then walked toward the unsuspecting couple. She lent into Sirius's ear and then sucked a big breath in the shouted- "Black, get you PUCKER lips off her, and get your lazy arse up off the couch or go and get a bloody room to do your explicit deeds in."

With that, Sirius and Melanie were straight off each other. Rogers was sprawled on the carpeted floor while black was hanging off the side of the sofa, head first.

The girls and the rest of the Marauders cracked up. Through the giggles and taunts given to Sirius James whispered in Lily's ear. "Never thought you had it in you Evans."

Lily still had a smile on her face as she replied. "Yeah, well you don't know a lot of things about me Potter."

Sirius slid the rest of his body off the couch and picked himself up off the floor.

Melanie turned to him and he was back on his feat. "I think I should go." He nodded. He was going to blow Evans brains out next chance he got.

"Maybe we can catch up later?" Melanie said seductively. At least he could continue on later with Melanie. Anyway, he wasn't going to get very far with others around. He preferred to do his things privately.

"Yeah." He replied. "Catch ya later."

Once Melanie was out of site he turned to Lily. "What the hell is your problem, Evans? Can't you mind your own bloody business for one bloody second!" Although he was shouting, he only raised this voice loud enough for the girls and Marauders to hear.

"Well for your information, Mr Snogfest, people don't want to see you get it on with others when they're around. It's repulsive!" She wasn't about to be yelled at by him when it was his bloody fault that he couldn't get a stinking room!

"Why don't you go back to your precious library, Evans, your not wanted here." he said giving her a menacing glare.

She had a look of hurt on her face, then turned around and walked back up to her dormitories. She felt so upset. She had not only been ridiculed but had spoiled her plans with the soccer competition.

Back in the common room Allie has a look of anger on her face.

"What's wrong with you Black? You were the one eating Rogers face out in public?"

"Well she was being the bitch." Black argued, he was becoming defensive.

"Nice one, Sirius." James stated, snickering while whispering into his friends ear.

"What are you taking about James, It is half your fault." Remus had overheard what James had said and wasn't about to let him get away with it.

"My fault?" James asked.

Allie turned and faced James, then came to a sudden realisation. Yeah it was his fault. He was the one who made Lily do it in the first place.

"Your right Remus, it was Potters fault, and I was blaming it all on Black when Potter was the one who started it all." She waved her finger at him in accusation.

"What are you all trying to pin this on me for?" James wasn't getting the blame for her stupidity. Sirius gave him a death glare." It was not like I asked her to scream in your ear for gods sake!"

"Okay," Remus said. "Why don't we take a vote? All in favour of blaming this on James, raise you hand and say I."

"I" Every persons hand was up.

"You have got to be kidding me!" James said. They all looked at him with glaring eyes, even Peter.

"Fine, I admit it." James drawled. "Are you happy now?"

"No."Allie said. "All in favour of James getting a punishment raise your hand and say I."

"I" Yet again, every hand was up.

"You guys all suck." James said with a humph.

"What is it then?" James asked, a frown was still sitting on his features.

"That is for me and Lily too decide and you to find out." Allie answered as she went back up the girls stairs.

**(A/N):** Sorry about the lateness. It took me a while to write the chapter because I had writers blocks every now and then.

This chapter got some action going, but I don't think I wrote it well enough. Any writers tips would help immensely.

What I am happy about is that this chapter was my longest one yet. Hopefully, as my story grows it can lengthen in chapter size.

By the Way, about that writing competition, I would rather not write a romance, or at least one that gets all lovey dovey. Fantasy might be as good choice.

Remember to support me and put in a review.

Until next time,

Tootles.

Lovmysr


	4. Purposeful Punishment

**DISCLAIMER:** Although I would love to be the fantastic genius that created the evolutionary series of 'Harry Potter' books, sadly I am not. This title, however, goes to the lady richer than the queen, Ms J.K Rowling.

**(A/N): **Oh my god! I am the worst author and the biggest hypocrite! I am so sorry and promise I will have already have an extra chapter waiting in line after I post this one.

If there is anything you guys want me to put in my story, tell me and I might stick it in. It is appreciated that you review and say 'Great story', but I would really love it if you shared your ideas, because seriously, I would really considerate as a part of the story. I really have no idea where this story is headed. After a chapter, I just continue on hoping for the best!(maybe I should write a storyboard?).

I just wanted to say it is really cool when you get people all over the world reading. Tell me what country you guys all come from, it would be fun to know!

**Padfoot's girl 44: **Thankyou, you have officially become a regular in my eyes, congratulations (-claps-). Don't worry about the 'hole' thing, I've figured it out.

**Sakura1221: **Yeah, I have heard about the England calling soccer football thing. It is just cause I am Australian. I have explained it in my replies in chapter 2.

Thanks for your confidence in me; hopefully I won't let all of you guys down. Keep reading.

**Rubber Ducky 9**: Welcome to fan fiction Neha. Glad you like the story. So you live in California, ever been down to Australia?

Yeah, about the punishment thing, that was kinda the direction I was heading in.

**Alewyn: **Glad you thought the banter was fun, I thought it was pretty lame! Thanks for the encouragement.

Enjoyed your reviews, thanks.

* * *

HAPPY READING!

**Chapter 4: **Purposeful Punishment

_**Previously:**_

"_Fine, I admit it." James drawled. "Are you happy now?"_

"_No."Allie said. "All in favour of James getting a punishment raise your hand and say I."_

"_I" Yet again, every hand was up._

"_You guys all suck." James said with a humph. _

"_What is it then?" James asked, a frown was still sitting on his features._

"_That is for me and Lily too decide and you to find out." Allie answered as she went back up the girls stairs._

* * *

Allie ran into the 5th year girls dorm and turned her head to the studying Lily.

"Oh Lily, you are going to love me forever after I tell you what happened downstairs." She was squealing with excitement.

Lily looked up at her with sad eyes. " Allie, you might be feeling jovial, but I sure as hell, ain't feeling like that. It's more like feeling bummed."

Allie smiled. "Lily, my clueless friend, bummed is the last feeling you could be after you here what I got to say to you."

"Well, having my 2 years in the making soccer tournament being blown by an argument about Sirius snogging in public is ten times worse than your 'oh, I forget to tape countdown on t,v yesterday' bummer. It needs more that "oh my god, Remus wants to marry me.' Good news to salvage it."

Lily was annoyed at her best friend not really caring about her problems. So what if she was selfish, she damn well deserved some comfort.

She could see Allie putting on a sour look. Using Allie's slight crush towards Remus was low.

With a calm and collected tone Allie replied. "As my best friend, I will let that one slide due to your supposed situation. My news has far greater concern for you and your soccer competition, than me."

Lily bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry Allie, It was low of me. I just really wanted that comp to work. I worked really hard every term to convince McGonagall, and she finally agreed. I didn't want it to fall apart just as I was so close to getting it up and ready." Lily looked to the floor in shame, refusing to look her friend in the eye.

"Aww Lils, don't worry I still love ya." Allie reached over the table to hug her friend.

"So you forgive me? " Lily still felt horrible, but needed her friend back on her side.

"Hell yeah Lils! " Allie grinned at her friend, trying to lighten the damp mood. "Have I ever let you down?"

Lily grinned back at her and answered " No, and I am seriously hoping you never will, cause you know Allie, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Of course you wouldn't. You'd be the idiot who lives on the corner of my street and thinks her best friend is the boy next door's stinkin' ferret." Allie smiled as her friend giggled at her lame ass excuse for wit.

The emotion on Allie's face changed to excitement as she remembered what she really wanted to say to Lily.

"So Lily, do you wanna know what very juicy and extremely saucy news I go for you?" Allie made it sound so good the Lily had no choice.

"Shoot, I got all the time in the world." Lily relaxed back into the chair glad that there was something to take her mind off the disaster that had just happened.

"You remember when Black got all angry at you and started blaming you for yelling in his ear?"

Lily grimaced, "How can I forget?" she said rhetorically.

"Yeah well, after you left I started yelling at Black for making you upset. Remus, the genius, found out who the actual instigator of the whole thing was. Three guesses Lils, three guesses." Allie was sure Lily would figure it out.

Lily sat there pondering before realisation dawned on her face and then anger.

"Potter." She spat out with resentment in her eyes.

"Yes well, being able to now rip James from limb to limb isn't the only good news." Allie joked.

'Really, I am not to sure what can better that, because believe me, I am seriously going to enjoy torturing him." Lily had a mad look on her face.

"Lils, Lily, anyone there" Allie clicked her fingers in front of Lily's face trying to snap her out of the crazed state.

Lily snapped out of it and apologised for her lapse of concentration.

"So what's the good news?" She asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"Well after Remus exposed James as the guilty party in the fight, we all voted that James have some sought of punishment.' Allie retold.

"And what would that be?" Lily's curiosity deepened.

'I told James that you and I would decide and tell him after."

Lily shot up and threw her arms around her best friend, thanking her a million times over.

Allie laughed. "I knew you would like it." Lily released her and wore a grin from ear to ear.

"Now we can get him to help us with the soccer registration and we wouldn't even be in dept to him!" Lily twirled around in delight, unable to contain her happiness.

After getting Lily to calm down, Allie checked her watch and was startled to find that it was 10:30 in the night and that she still hadn't finished her Charms report that was due tomorrow.

"Eh Lily, its getting late and I still gotta do the rest of my Charms homework. Can I borrow your essay?' Allie knew Lily would give her that report. Lils also knew that Allie wasn't the brightest bunch in the bush.

"Sure." Lily replied easily, "It's the last I could to repay you, but remember I won't always be handing off my homework." Lily looked at Allie seriously, but really wasn't that worried. Allie did borrow her essays, but wasn't one to copy or cheat.

Lily searched through the parchments plied on her study table and pulled out three pages from the middle of the pile.

"Here you go.' Lily said, handing off her paper.

"Thanks Lils." Allie smiled gratefully. "So what are you gonna do, get an early night?"

"Yeah, I think I am going to sleep well tonight Allie." Lily smiled at her friend.

"Goodnight Lils." Allie called as she walked through the door.

"Goodnight' Lily called back. Tomorrow was going to be a good day, she was sure of it.

* * *

**(A/N): **Yay, I'm glad to be back writing. I now realise how much I missed it. 'I cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye' promise. Believe me that is a big promise:)

Even though I don't deserve it I really want to get some reviews, I am still sitting on the fence with this story and still need some pushes to get me back into it.

By the way I would really like some criticism to help me with this story. I have nothing against flames.

With lots of Love,

Lovmysr


	5. Snookums the Teddy Bear

**DISCLAIMER:** Although I would love to be the fantastic genius that created the evolutionary series of 'Harry Potter' books, sadly I am not. This title, however, goes to the lady richer than the queen, Ms J.K Rowling.

**(A/N): **Hi guys, I told you I'd be back and here I am. I know chapter 4 was pretty bad but I am seriously going to try and lift my standard.

I haven't really given you an explanation on why I haven't written so long so her it is.

At the end of school there was a really big writing competition so I entered I needed time for that.

Secondly, I want to overseas over my summer holidays so I couldn't write there either.

Lastly, after I came back I had heaps of homework to catch up on and now is the first time I am back on my feet and get enough time to do the things I want.

So there it is guys my lame excuse for not writing earlier.

**Cosmopolitan: **Thanks for the review. I hope you come back.

**Englandrules: **Due to the high demand I have decided to write 'football' instead of 'soccer'. Hope that makes you feel happy! I'm glad you like my story. Thanks, hope to see another review from you.

**Padfoot's Girl 44: **Yeah, over here we are all excited about the world cup too because Australia has made it for the first time since 1974! Our qualifier was like the best game, it want to a penalty shootout! About the side talking, of course Lily is going to beat the hell out of James, even though they will be in the same team. I'm hoping to put that in the training! Anyway, I really enjoy your reviews; you always seem to put a smile on my face. Hope to see you back soon.

**Rubber Ducky 9: **Yeah, I have been to the U.S, but only L.A Airport and Buffalo. Sorry about the long wait for Lily to tell James about the punishment, it will happen in this chapter, I assure you. About being my beta reader, I would love one. I will send you through the next chapters after this hopefully soon. Don't worry, I will give you lots of credit for being my beta and I am not at all concerned about you stealing it. Thankyou for offering, I appreciate it. Thanks for the great review as well.

**The Pranksters Queen: **G'day. I thought I would give you the Aussie treatment. I am glad you like the story; I will try to do better for you. Yes, Lily will be kicking his ass in the games, but literally, I'm not too sure yet. Might just see what's to come. Thanks for your input, it was much appreciated.

Emmy: Heya. Sorry for taking so long. I sorry that chapter 4 wasn't too standard. I try my best for this one. I really enjoy your reviews because you have been reviewing since the first chappie and have always given me new ideas and constructive criticism that really help me. Just because you suggested it I will make James do something horrible as a second punishment. Thanks for the yet again, great review! 

HAPPY READING!

**Chapter 5: **Snookums the Teddy Bear

_**Previously: **"Thanks Lils." Allie smiled gratefully. "So what are you gonna do, get an early night?"_

"_Yeah, I think I am going to sleep well tonight Allie." Lily smiled at her friend._

"_Goodnight Lils." Allie called as she walked through the door._

"_Goodnight' Lily called back. Tomorrow was going to be a good day, she was sure of it._

Lily woke up to her alarm clock and practically skipped out of bed. She ran to the bathrooms and started to brush her teeth. Today she was going to make James repay his stupidity and therefore keep her hopes of a football trail match alive.

After dressing in her school robes she skipped her way down the stairs and waited patiently for Allie to get ready to go to breakfast. She sat down in a recliner and grabbed a leftover magazine from the coffee table.

It was _The Which Weekly_, the one magazine she absolutely loathed that every teenage witch loved. She read the cover by-lines and screwed her face up in disgust as she read _'Top ten ways for catching your very own Quiditch bad-boy'. _She thought of all the players in Griffindor and laughed as she imagined Courtney Wolfe, school slut, swooning over Potter and Black. She wandered what was in the mind of the girls at her school when they worshiped Potter's and Black's feet. They were extremely conceited and the biggest prats in the world. They would seriously win England biggest pricks hands down, though she wasn't that sure who would win and then come runner-up.

As if god knew what she was thinking the Marauder's, one by one filed down the boys dormitory stairs.

She quickly threw the magazine back on the coffee table and looked and the Marauders came over.

James raised his eyebrow at Lily as to question what she was reading. She simply glared at his as to say, you're in big trouble. James gulped. Sirius lowered his head and whispered in his ear.

"She looks ready to kill."

"I know." James replied uneasily.

They soon came to a holt at the chair.

"I think you owe me something." Lily said coldly to James. Sirius snickered. " Now your in for it Jamesie poo."

Lily flicked her head, "You too Black, you insulted me!"

'Sorry, okay. It's more James's fault anyhow." Sirius said with a childish humph.

Lily gave his a faint smile that showed she forgave his. "I'm sorry too," Lily said calmly to Sirius, "I shouldn't of screamed in your ear." She turned her head to face James, "You still have to apologise."

"I'm sorry. I was just being a git." James looked her straight in the eye to show that he meant it.

Lily relaxed her hard features but spoke up again has James smiled. "That doesn't mean your out of the doghouse yet."

James sighed in annoyance, "What do you want me to do?"

"Well," Lily said carefully, " I am signing people up for a football trial match and I want you to help Allie and I convince any reluctant houses."

"You mean the Slytherins right?" James inquired.

"Yep." Lily answered. She really hoped he would agree, he practically had no choice.

"Okay, no problems." James said grateful it wasn't anything worse.

"Alright," Lily said, smiling with anticipation, "but there's one more thing, you have to suck up to Snape, then ask him to be your best friend in the whole wide world and say that if his was a girl you would be snogging every moment of you living day." Lily congratulated herself on a job well done picking the prefect revenge. The look on James face wasn't her only reward, Sirius looked like her was going to hurl.

"WHAT!" James bellowed in exclamation. There was no way in hell he was going to do that and help her with the football.

"Well seeming you were so horrible you might as well deserve a punishment just as bad." Lily had now seen a flaw in her plan; if James refused she had nothing to hold him to her demands.

"Over my dead body am I going to do that!" James said shaking with fury.

Remus had seem Lily's fear that James was going to get away with no punishment so he though he might help her along and get James a little embarrassed

"James." He said, "You wouldn't want everyone to find out about _Snookums_." Remus smiled as James turned to him with a look of betrayal.

"Snookums?" It was Allie who had just come down the stairs. Her voice was filled with laughter.

"Now look what you did you big ninkum-poop!" James was red with embarrassment as he cornered Remus.

"Sorry mate," Remus said with amusement "I couldn't let you get away with it. Snookums is James's lovely plush teddy bear."

James glared daggers at his so-called friend wishing he were hiding under a rock instead of being joked at.

"How cute!" Lily squealed. Who new the Quiditch bad boy had a soft side.

"Evans." James growled warningly.

"Oh don't worry James," Lily tapped his cheek patronisingly. "We'll keep you secret safe." She winked at him and then they all burst our laughing.

James looked sulky and really embarrassed.

After the giggles died down Lily asked James again if he would do the football part again and told him he would be excused if he left out the Snape part because he had been severely punished enough.

"Fine," James said, "I wouldn't mind giving the Slytherins a beating anyway. It is just another reason to rub their faces in their crapness."

"This is supposed to be a friendly match remember?" Lily didn't like where this was going.

James raised his eyebrow, "Friendly, Evans have you been living under a rock for the last, oh lets say, BILLION years! I mean come on, when the last 'friendly' match you've seen Griffindor and Slytherin play?"

"Well," Lily said desperately "I really wasn't hoping for a war, I thought you guys could tune it down." She didn't want a brawl, after that the likeliness Professor McGonagall would agree to a permanent football comp were slim to none.

"Evans, if you want me to get people to play, you gotta let me play as well." James told her seriously, he wanted to have a go at football.

"Fine, you can play, but as long as you get people from every house." Lily turned to Allie, "Come on, lets go to breakfast."

**(A/N): **That is another chapter done. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can update until next week, I've got one hard week of school coming up.

I'm hoping for another set of reviews with lots of criticism and ideas.

With lots of love.

Lovmysr


	6. Let the Games Begin!

**DISCLAIMER:** Although I would love to be the fantastic genius that created the evolutionary series of 'Harry Potter' books, sadly I am not. This title, however, goes to the lady richer than the queen, Ms J.K Rowling.

**(A/N): **Hey guys! Sorry about taking a week, school constricts me to only write on weekends.

Anyway, I thought that I could try writing with James's opinions instead of Lily's.

**Writingismything: **I'm glad this story is good enough to put on your favourites list. I'm touched. ) Appreciate the review.

**Harry-an-Ginny: **Thanks for the review. I really suck at humour.

**Padfoot's girl 44: **That is hilarious! Did you write that? It was damn good. Australia isn't normally into the soccer thing, but for getting into the world cup we've made an exception. )I still think it is going to be a couple of chapters before I get into the soccer games so the grass stains, long socks and boys in sweaty soccer shorts will have to wait! P

Thanks for the support and 5 minutes of priceless entertainment.

**Rubber Ducky 9: **I'm so sorry Rubber Ducky for not sending this to you, but I thought I should post something this week, I promise I will send you something hopefully by Friday.

Yeah I have a stuffed toy as well; the only thing is I still sleep with her. I'm a little to attached, don't you think? I really enjoy your reviews and am glad you talk about other things. So you thought that was the best chappie? Great. Thanks for your help and added commentary.

A big thankyou for all of you who read and review!

HAPPY READING!

**Chapter 6: **Let the Games Begin!

_**Previously: **"Well," Lily said desperately "I really wasn't hoping for a war, I thought you guys could tune it down." She didn't want a brawl, after that the likeliness Professor McGonagall would agree to a permanent football comp were slim to none._

"_Evans, if you want me to get people to play, you gotta let me play as well." James told her seriously, he wanted to have a go at football._

"_Fine, you can play, but as long as you get people from every house." Lily turned to Allie, "Come on, lets go to breakfast."_

As James sat at dinner, he contemplated what he had just gotten into after agreeing to help Lily with her football competition. It wasn't like he had nothing else to do, he most certainly did with the OWLs and Quiditch, but he wanted to have some fun in his life and really would take any opportunity coming to him to torment Snape.

He shoved a spoon of Shepard's pie into his mouth and looked around the Griffindor table his eyes finally resting on Lily Evans.

Lily was a pretty thing; she has soft curls of auburn hair that fell just below her shoulders, startling emerald green eyes and a pale, unblemished completion. She was tall at the height of 5 foot 8 and although she didn't have the best womanly curves, she was beautiful. James couldn't say that she was out right drop-dead gorgeous but she carried a certain grace about her that made her seem attractive.

He however would never tell this to Lily's face. It wasn't like he was embarrassed or scared, it was just that he and Lily didn't really share a platonic or even associate relationship. If anything he didn't really like her and she didn't really like him; he was the victim of a number of her angry rants. James would rate her temper as her number one flaw, he even considered it being the reason why most boys at Hogwarts didn't take much of an interest to her.

He shifted his gaze to Allie. Allie was very attractive too. She had short blonde hair in a pixie look that suited well to her lean figure. Her eyes were a dark brown and she had a good height of 5 foot 6. A large population of boys had a keen eye on her, but her heart was only open to one person, Remus.

Almost every single person knew that they had strong feelings for each other except for themselves. It was quite cute, well at least as cute as a 15-year-old boy could think.

James's mind flicked back to the problem at hand, the involvement of students in the football sign-up.

He though the best way to get Slytherin involved was by opening the idea to the students, as they would for every other house, and them jeering the up and aggravating them enough to get them to participate. He was almost certain that the Marauders could make that happen in no time.

Dinner had ended and most people were getting up to leave. James turned his head to Sirius and exposed his tactics.

Sirius licked his lips in excitement after hearing James through. "I can't wait Jamesie poo." James scowled at the sound of Sirius's patronising nickname.

Remus and Peter caught up to a deep in discussion Prongs and Padfoot.

"What can't you wait for?" Remus asked curiously. Hopefully it wasn't another one of Sirius's and James's pranks that constantly landed him detentions, tarnishing his records and sliming his chances of prefectship.

'Oh,' James said turning to face Remus as they kept on walking towards the Griffindor common rooms. "I was just my ideas on getting Slytherin to play in the football trials."

"Damn gits," Sirius said in frustration "They are just so hung-up in their pureblood heritage and the demolishment of muggles.'

"You know Sirius, that might be the smartest thing you've ever said to me." Remus said thoughtfully.

James and Remus snickered and Peter smiled in amusement.

"Ha, ha ,ha," Sirius said sarcastically as the boys reached the Portrait. "Go ahead and laugh it up."

"Oh we will, Padfoot, we will." James replied with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Widget Worms" Remus said. The portrait swung open, and the boys walked through.

They were greeted to a quiet common room. Most people were hitting the books while some of the younger years were playing a quiet game of wizard's chess or talking quietly.

James scanned the room for Lily. His eyes stopped at the far corned where she was studying.

Remus, Sirius and Peter were already heading up the Boy's stairs when Remus turned to call James who was still standing outside the portrait.

"Are you coming mate?"

James snapped out of his phase to face his friend.

"Nah, I gotta talk to Evans."

Remus smiled at his friend.

"See you later mate" With that Remus, continued up the stairs.

James walked towards Lily and pulled up a chair.

Lily lifted her head from her charms homework to find James sitting across from her, slumping lazily in a chair.

"What do you need Potter? I'm busy." Lily asked annoyed after being disrupted from her train of thought.

"Tsk, tsk Evans. Its that anyway to treat the only person who can help you?" James asked with a smirk on his face.

Lily screwed her face in disgust at the sight of his ever-annoying smirk.

"Has it ever occurred to you Potter that you are in debt to me?"

" Obviously you don't realise Evans that I could walk out on this any time and your plans would be shattered." James's face contorted into another superior smirk while Lily's look of revulsion continued.

Lily looked to Potter with a curl of a smile on her lips.

"Have you forgotten Potter, that if you back down on this Snookums will be making quite a few public appearances." Lily smiled with supremacy at the fall of James's smirk into a deep scowl.

"Don't push it Potter." Lily warned as James aimed quite a few dirties her way.

"Fine," James said childishly "I've got a plan anyway."

"Good." Lily said happily.

"All you have to do is make sure every one hears about it and I'll take care of the rest."

James still sat there as Lily continued back on her essay. deep in thought, when Lily lifted her head to face him giving him a questioning look.

"Is there a reason while your still here?"

James quickly shook himself from his trance.

"Uh, do you mind if I get my stuff and study with you?"

Lily gave him one of her award winning smiles.

"Sure."

James smiled back at her and raced up his room, grabbed his stuff and pulled out a chair to sit with Lily, studying well into the night.

**(A/N): Okay that ended pretty bad and didn't really have very much context, so sorry guys. I would love to hear your thoughts and comments (even if they are good or bad) so drop me a review.**

**Another big sorry to Rubber Ducky 9 who I was supposed to send this to beta but never got around to it.**

**Lovmysr **


	7. The Scone

**DISCLAIMER:** Although I would love to be the fantastic genius that created the evolutionary series of 'Harry Potter' books, sadly I am not. This title, however, goes to the lady richer than the queen, Ms J.K Rowling.

**(A/N): **Sorry guys. I have been away for a while, huh? It because I've had tests, assignments and homework constantly pilling in and have had no chance to work on this. It might of taken more than a month but I tried to make this longer, just to make it up to you.

I thought this time I would go back into Lily's world.

**Animals are my LIFE: **Thank you! Much appreciated.

**Padfoot's Girl 44; **Aww...You lost your games. Don't worry you'll do fine next time. I'll put the sweaty boys in shorts just for you in this story: D I might need your help on Football practices and games. What types of drills would you do for training?

**Rubber Ducky 9:** I sent it to you! (-Claps-) Hope you like it! Lily and James are not really warming up to each other, but reaching a small understanding. Snookums is the one we all love! Thanks for the review. Tahnks for the beta reading, you did a great job!

**Cosmopolitan: **You love it? Your guys all make me feel so special!

**Emmy: **Emmy what would I do without you? You're the best damn critical eye ever! Chapter 4 was bad this might be just as bad. Yeah, I guess James has to have a sensitive side, I think it is a part of every person's demeanour. Snookums seems to be very popular with people, maybe I should give him a couple of cameo appearances, what do you think: D Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 7: **The Scone

_**Previously:**_

_James still sat there as Lily continued back on her essay, deep in thought, when Lily lifted her head to face him, giving him a questioning look._

"_Is there a reason while you're still here?"_

_James quickly shook himself from his trance._

"_Uh, do you mind if I get my stuff and study with you?"_

_Lily gave him one of her award winning smiles._

"_Sure." _

_James smiled back at her and raced up his room, grabbed his stuff and pulled out a chair to sit with Lily, studying well into the night._

Lily woke up in the morning and sighed. Placing her hands under her head on her pillow she smiled as she recalled last night's events.

She had studied a full night with James Potter. It wasn't full of talking and like friends having a chat, but the silence that would pass over them at times was a comfortable silence. They had reached some type of unspoken understanding; they were building a bridge towards something better than their previous unpleasantness.

Lily yawned and removed her cover, pushing them against the end of the bed. She slid her legs to the edge of the bed and slowly got up, walking to her closet to take out her already ironed and pressed school uniform while waiting for Allie to get out of the shower.

Lily's face faltered as her uniform emerged with a small crinkle. She ran her hand over the smooth white material of her shirt, emblazed with her school crest, making the crinkle soon fade to smooth out like the rest of her pristine piece of clothing.

She carried her uniform that was nicely hung on a clothes hanger and gracefully placed it on her bed to avoid more crinkles and went to her tallboy, fetching out of the second and third drawer, a plain black set of underwear and a pair of knee-high socks.

As she was just pulling her freshly polished, black lace-up shoes Allie came out from the adjoining bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She had left the door ajar, letting the steam slowly drift into the bedroom.

Lily smiled crookedly at Allie, "What, is this the 37th time I have to tell you to turn the fan on?"

Allie turned her head from her cupboard and glance cheekily at her. "I think you'll have to keep on telling me, won't you?"

Lily heaved a breath light-heartedly and went into the bathroom flicking the fan on and closing the door. The steam was still faintly there and the heat of Allie's shower was felt across her skin as she removed her _Liverpool Football club_ tee and _Piglet _pyjama pants. She stepped into the shower and turned the taps, sighing as the warm water rolled down her chest. She took the soap and started scrubbing herself while humming the tune to _'I can see clearly now' _by Johnny Nash.

She was in a very good mood today. Her grades were good, she was perfectly satisfied with her social life, and the goal to create a football competition was in motion.

She smiled as she turned the taps off and stepped out from the shower and onto the floor rug reaching over to the towel rack on her right, then securing a new, fluffy white towel around her body.

She walked to the basin and stood in front it, taking her toothbrush. She ran the brush under a short flow of water and squeezed a reasonably sized drop of minty fresh toothpaste.

After making sure her teeth were sparkly clean and scoured, she exited the bathroom and found no Allie, who had probably already gone to breakfast. Lily looked towards her muggle wristwatch that lay on her bedside table. It was already 8:35 and she was 5 minutes late for breakfast and counting.

She hurriedly pulled on her underwear and fastened her bra then unscrewed her bottle of _Sorberlene_ body cream and lathered herself up. She pulled her arms through her shirt and buttoned it up then struggled to pull her grey skirt up while trying to put her burgundy and gold Gryffindor tie on. She finally got the rest of her uniform done up and ran to her dresser, taking her hair tie out of her bun and running a brush through her hair swiftly then pulling it up into a high ponytail. She added a thin dark red ribbon, pulled on her shoes and grabbed her black Hogwarts cloak. She exited the dorm, ran through the common room and down the corridors towards the great hall.

As she entered through the doors she could see that most students were finishing up or leaving including Allie. She quickly walked her way to the near end of the Gryffindor table and caught Allie as she was rising from the table while taking to Josie Carter, another Gryffindor 5th year. The reason why Lily would rarely ever see Josie was that the girl had received a term's worth of detention for turning half of the Slytherin Quiddtich team into barn yard animals after they nearly made Josie fail her Charms examinations at the end of their 4th year.

After being told on, the teachers had no choice but to severely punish her with a terms worth of early morning detentions helping Professor Thyme pluck plants for Herbology.

"Hey Allie, hi Jose, I haven't seen you in a little while. How's the plant plucking?" Lily grinned slyly at Josie, taking 2 scones and buttering each of them up with cream and jam as she walked towards her dorm with the other students to get her equipment for her double charms period.

"Surprisingly Lily, not bad. I'm actually getting quite fond of walking through the forest." Josie smiled, her mind recalling those enriching walks.

Lily quirked an eyebrow. "I never really thought you were the environmental type. Remember 1st year when we had our first Herbology class. Professor Thyme brought out the Potenne roots and as soon as you saw them refused to touch them. That was our first ever lesson and we failed the practical." Lily gazed at her, reluctant to believe her newfound love of nature.

"Yeah, well they stunk like surge, not to mention that was 5 years ago." Josie said lamely in her defence.

Lily shook her head with a grin on her face as she bit into her first scone, closing her eyes briefly to enjoy the softness of the bread mixed with the creamy sweetness of the jam and cream. She continued to make her way to the common room and entered it quickly, hurrying to her dorm.

She entered the small room and walked towards her study table on the far, left hand side of the room. She leaned over the table, drawing back the red and gold curtains and frilly lace, opening the window and letting a slight breeze pass over her face. The window overlooked the Forbidden forest and held quite a view.

She snapped her gazed from the window and bent to the pile of parchment and books that sat categorically on her tabletop. She pulled from the top, her charms book and notes, and from a bottom drawer a couple of sheets on new parchment paper and Quills.

Carefully putting the items close to her chest with one hand and holding one-and-a-bit scones in the other she walked from the room with the girls.

As she reached the top of the stairs at the door of the girls dorm, she saw James and Sirius talking just before the common room exit with their class books under their arm to the side.

Lily walked down the mahogany stairs, her hand guiding the way against the rail and called then to a halt as she reached the end of the stairs. "Potter, have you started collecting names yet?"

James turned his head in annoyance. "As much as you like to think I am superman, I'm not. I only bloody woke up an hour ago so cut it out. It's too early to be annoyed." He crossed the floor, walking back to the bottom of the stairs with Sirius, to talk to her.

"You better damn well start soon." Lily was anxious about the event. She looked very restless.

James's expression soured as he saw her restlessness. "Women shouldn't be frantic; it is definitely not a good look."

"And what should women do o'smart one? Be a housewife, wait on their husband on hand and knee and pop out babies every now and again?" Lily rebutted, her inner feminist side emerging to the surface.

Potter put on an astonished look. "Wow Evans, I never knew you could read minds." James gave her a domineering look as Sirius snickered.

The girls looked like they were slapped in the face. "You conceited git!" Lily cried out, anger raging up inside of her.

"I was only joking for crying out loud! I might be a git, but at least I haven't got a stick stuck up my arse!" James replied irately.

"There is no surprise you act like this, you're a man! It's in your nature!" Lily was seething by now and Allie and Josie were not taking the hits at their gender very lightly either.

"You know they used to have a _Scold's Bridle_ to stop annoying, nagging women like you from talking!" James was beyond irritated.

"Shut up Potter! We have to go to class now. Just hurry up and find people so we can stop conversing." Lily said, trying to cool herself off.

"With pleasure." James replied turning.

He suddenly stopped, and went back to the girls. As he reached them, his hands shot out and ripped the deliciously plump, uneaten sconce straight from Lily's hand.

"Oi! That's mine!" Lily whined after looking to find no scone in her hand.

"Not anymore," James said, his eyes twinkling with delight. "I have been eyeing off this beauty since you stopped me." James took a large bite into his new steal and sighed as Lily did earlier, then continued walking his way to class.

Lily brow creased as she frowned. James was a confusing boy. First he acts like a pompous stuck-up brat and then he's teasing and playing around with her. She growled in irritation at his frequent character changes and then noticed she was running late for class. "Let's go." Lily said quietly to her friends, hurrying not to be late for class.

* * *

**(A/N): **I hope that wasn't too bad! I think this is the chapter I enjoyed the most writing and I think this is my best effort yet!

I promise in the next chapter the sign up will be done. I think I have dragged it out for far too long so I'm thinking about speeding up the storyline.

A big thanks to Rubber Ducky for Beta reading this chapter.

With lots of Love,

Lovmysr


End file.
